


Peanut

by legcabbage



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, gowon is tiny, mentions of lipsoul, squint really hard for chuuves, yerim lowkey hyejoo's wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legcabbage/pseuds/legcabbage
Summary: There were many things Chaewon hated about her height. For one, she couldn’t reach the top shelf during work and two, her coworker won't stop teasing her about it. But maybe there’s some things she likes about being short. Like having a stool labeled with your name and decorated with stickers by the same coworker who called you a peanut and maybe something else.orChaewon is just tiny and Hyejoo is a shithead for calling her a peanut.
Relationships: Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 13
Kudos: 237





	Peanut

**Author's Note:**

> because it's National Soulmate Day (june 8), what better way to celebrate the day than to post a oneshot about the best soulmates in the world?  
> so here's a oneshot i've been working on the past few days. this is a prompt i saw from tumblr where it's like "i have trouble reaching the top of the shelf so one day i come to work and i see a stool decorated with my name and i hate you for that but thank you." so here we are LOL.
> 
> *hope you catch the easter egg i put in this story heheh*

It was another slow day at work. People occasionally bustling into the cozy and homey feel the cafe always resonated. The bittersweet aroma of coffee wafting around Cafe Rosy. 

The cafe was well known around the neighborhood but not too popular to the point it’d be filled to the brim of overworked students or exhausted business workers trying to pull through the day with some caffeine. Mondays were typically the worst days of the week. 

But luckily today was just a simple Thursday. The week is almost over but only just a day left till the weekends and a blonde is ecstatic for the week to just be done with. 

Chaewon huffed boredly as she wiped down the counter clean for the umpteeth time already. She glances around the cafe to only see only two customers occupying the space at separate tables while they type away on their laptop, leaving the area quite bare. The only thing filling the cafe was the soft melodic music played through the speakers that's connected to Chaewon’s phone. 

Don’t get her wrong. Chaewon liked it when she wasn’t hustling behind the counter trying to make 4 orders at the same time during rush hours. 

But she’d liked it better if she was just at home lazing around on the couch playing on her switch or catching up on some dramas. At least she's still getting paid for being here. 

Chaewon hears a grunt and a soft thud behind her and turns her head to see her fellow coworker carried in a box and put it on the counter. 

The said coworker takes off her cap, a similar green hat that Chaewon wears as part of their work uniform, swiping her forehead off with sweat and brushes back a stray black hair that escaped her low ponytail. 

Chaewon raises an eyebrow and peaks from her spot to look into the contents of the box. 

“What are those, Hyejoo?” 

“It’s the new ingredients and the mugs boss ordered. It just came in and there's a few more out in the back.” The girl replied while putting her hat back on and threw a thumb over her shoulder pointing to the back. Chaewon nodded in acknowledgment. 

Hyejoo started fanning herself and hisses at how the neck area of her t-shirt was starting to become damp. “God, it’s so hot outside and I still have to carry more boxes from the truck.” 

Chaewon tilts her head with furrowed eyebrows, “Isn’t Jinsoul supposed to help out?” 

The raven haired girl grunts and leans against the counter with her palms against the edge, squaring her shoulders. “Yeah,  _ supposed _ to. That is until her girlfriend called her complaining about something about their fish or whatever.” 

The blonde couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. Their other co-worker could be a little ridiculous using their “emergency call” opportunity during work to make sure her pet fish was safe and sound. Jinsoul was utterly obsessed with it. 

“Okay, well you go get the rest of the boxes. I’ll start putting these away.” Chaewon moved to where the taller girl was and started to carefully remove the items out. 

She could see Hyejoo flash a smile in the corner of her eye and feels her gently pat her shoulder, the last one lingering just a moment with a squeeze. 

“Thanks Chaewon. I’ll help out once I get the rest.” Hyejoo then turned around and disappeared to the back. 

Chaewon had to press down a smile that was starting to appear on her face. She wasn’t expecting the other girl to initiate contact since normally, when they share a shift, Hyejoo would avoid skinship from their other co-workers. Especially from the clingy ones like Yerim or Jiwoo. 

Not only that but Hyejoo was kind of intimidating even if she was the youngest member of the crew. Her face almost glaring daggers at everyone. But then there would be cases where her smile would appear which was a complete 180 of her normal resting face. 

Like just a few minutes ago. Her nose scrunching up, her mouth showing her upper gums and eyes turning into little crescents. 

Chaewon would never admit it out loud but she found Hyejoo’s smile really cute. 

I mean, all her friends' smiles we’re cute too. Yerim's smile was basically competing with the sun. Jiwoo’s smile instantly made people happy, even the grouchiest customers. And Jinsoul’s always showed off her cute little bunny teeth that you couldn’t help but smile along with her. 

All smiles are cute to Chaewon. 

But maybe she kind of has a favorite towards Hyejoo. It was just really cute. Hyejoo in general is cute.

But you didn’t hear that from her. Nope. Not at all.

Chaewon shakes her head to clear her thoughts. She shouldn’t be thinking about how cute the dark haired girl’s smile is. She needs to focus on the task at hand. Luckily it looked like no other customer was going to come by since it was just an hour past noon. 

For the next few minutes, Chaewon has been organizing and placing the ingredients in their respective places. Once that was finished, she took out some mugs and started putting them in the top shelves. She was softly humming and singing along to the song being played through the speaker. 

“...stay right by my side~ Let me teach you how to love~” 

Chaewon smiled as she swayed side to side along to the song. She was kind of a romantic and this was one of her favorite songs. In another world, she imagines her future partner could sing this song to her. 

No customers have yet entered in the last 15 minutes which she didn’t mind. She was still putting up cups into the shelves and she doesn’t plan on staying overtime to do this. 

That is until she started having trouble reaching the higher shelves. Even getting on her tippy toes didn’t make much of a difference as her short structure restricted her from reaching any further. 

Chaewon pouted. One of the many disadvantages of being her height; she could never reach the top shelves. Usually it was Jinsoul who took care of putting away the supplies but the older girl seemed to still be occupied over her pet fish and her girlfriend. 

Chaewon huffed and reached again, a mug in her hand, but still couldn’t get it past the shelf. She was about to pull her hair in frustration when she heard a chuckle from her side.

Looking over to her side, she sees Hyejoo crossing her arms, leaning on the counter, and giving her an amused smirk. Chaewon narrowed her eyes at her. 

“Can I help you?” 

Hyejoo pushes herself off the counter and tilts her head with a raised eyebrow, “I don’t know if I’m the one needing help here.” Her voice was laced with a teasing tone. 

Chaewon scoffs and turns her attention away from the dark haired beauty. Yeah Hyejoo may be cute but sometimes she gets on her nerves with the amount of times she teases Chaewon about her height.

“Whatever, go get Jinsoul to help me with this. She’s been slacking for too long.” 

“Let me help you out.” 

“No it’s fine. You’ll just continue to te-” Her words were cut off when she felt the other girl stand right behind her, basically towering over. Her other arm around her body while her hand held the edge of the counter, sandwiching Chaewon between her and the counter. 

Hyejoo takes the mug away from Chaewon’s hand, their hands briefly grazing each other, as she puts the mug on the higher shelf with ease.  Chaewon curses at how the younger girl was taller than her. It lowkey hurt her pride just a little bit. 

But currently her mind was filled with the fact that Hyejoo was standing so close to her. Too close that Chaewon could smell her perfume of lavender and wait, hold on that’s her favorite scent. 

Chaewon slowly looked up and her breath caught in her throat when she realized Hyejoo is looking down at her straight in her eyes. Her gaze was sharp and steady and her mind begins to wonder. 

She ignores the fact that Hyejoo has really pretty eyes and is at the perfect height to give her a forehead kiss-- 

Wait what the fuck. Why is she thinking such things? 

That doesn’t matter. Chaewon needs to escape because she swears she saw Hyejoo’s eyes flicker away, breaking their eye contact, to look at her lips and if she stays any longer in this position she might just faint.

Chaewon mentally thanks the heavens when she hears someone clear their throat and both of them widens the gap between them. Both of them felt embarrassed for being caught in such a weird position. 

“What goes on, gays.” Jinsoul speaks up from the back door, amused to see the younger girls predicament. 

Chaewon coughed awkwardly, trying to ignore the heat on her cheeks. She had no clue how to explain what the fuck just happened unless  _ “AAAAAAAAAAAAAA”  _ was a viable answer. Maybe it was. Who knows. 

Luckily Hyejoo came up with a better one, “Little Chaewon here couldn’t reach the top shelf.” She teased. 

Okay maybe it wasn’t as good because Hyejoo just literally insulted her height again but it was better than screaming. 

“Who are you calling little? I hope you remember I’m older than you!” Chaewon argues back. 

Hyejoo snorts before making cooing noises and grabby motions with her hand at the fuming blonde, “Boohoo, lil ol’ Chaewon is so cute and tiny and scary, she’ll attack me- OW! Son of a--” 

The darker haired girl scowls while she rubs the sore spot on her arm that was slapped by Chaewon. She really did attack her. 

Jinsoul laughs at the two bickering and walks over. It was pretty normal to see the two always making fun of each other whenever their shifts overlapped. 

The older girl helped Hyejoo put the rest of the supplies in the cabinets while Chaewon went to go put the chairs on top of the tables since it was almost near closing time and the two customers left a while ago. Plus she needed to get away from Hyejoo, still feeling embarrassed by being so close to her. 

After cleaning the place, the 3 girls got all their stuff from the staff room and took off their apron and hat. Turning everything off they left the cafe. 

Jinsoul bids them farewell once she locks the door of the cafe and walks the other direction. Unfortunately, Chaewon’s house was in the same direction as Hyejoos so they ended up walking home together after the closing shift. 

It was silent between them. Chaewon was a little bit tense, gripping her tote bag tighter than usual. The blonde couldn’t help but think about what happened and how close Hyejoo was and how good she smelt a few hours ago. 

Sure Chaewon admits the taller girl was attractive but she kept thinking about how their height was perfect for Chaewon to rest her head on her shoulder and bury her face in her neck whenever they hug--

“You know, you’re so tiny you still look like a peanut. Maybe you should get a stool.” Hyejoo spoke up while patting the smaller girl's head, a mischievous grin on her face. 

Chaewon scowled before attacking the girl with her small fists. 

  
  


\--

  
  


It was a Monday afternoon when Chaewon walked into the cafe. After Hyejoo’s endless teasing on Friday and a long weekend of just lazing around the house, she’s back to work. 

She sees Yerim wiping down tables that were previously vacant, who gave her an excited wave, and Hyejoo behind the counter manning the cashier and taking orders from the line of customers. The girl gave Chaewon a brief smile and a wink, before continuing taking orders. 

Chaewon blushed a little but continued her way to the staff room and put her stuff away. 

She came out through the door while tying her hair up in a ponytail and went straight to work swiftly creating the drinks with ease. 

Later the cafe began to calm down as it was past rush hour now. It gave them free time that Yerim was going off on one of her many stories or interesting topics to Hyejoo. 

The two of them were just standing by the counter and mindlessly talking while Chaewon was once again putting up the supplies in their respective cabinets. 

But then the same problem happens. Unfortunately she didn’t grow night. Chaewon sighed and frowned debating whether or not to just take care of other business. That is until someone nudged her. 

“What? If you’re going to make fun of my height again I swear to--” Chaewon paused to see it was Yerim instead. 

Yerim smiled while she pointed over to one of the corners behind the counters. Chaewon tilts her head and sees a turquoise colored stool. 

Walking over to it, Chaewon's face turns red when she realizes the stool was decorated with stickers spelling out her name and butterflies and hearts surrounding it. 

There was only one person behind this. Chaewon looked around to find the culprit but she’s nowhere to be seen. 

With a grumble, she brings the stool over and continues putting the items away. It became a lot easier now that she has leverage to reach the higher shelves. 

She hears a snort next to her and Chaewon looks down to see the girl she was looking for. Even with the stool, Chaewon was only a few inches taller than Hyejoo. She hates the girl for being a tall ass bitch. 

“What do you want, Hyejoo.” Chaewon frowns. 

Hyejoo smirks and waves a dismissive hand, “A thank you would be nice.” 

Chaewon rolled her eyes, “Thank y-” 

“Hold on, I’m not done yet.” The blonde furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head confused. Hyejoos heart swells at the sight. Chaewon was like a cute little dog. She reminds her of a chihuahua. 

“Wha-”

“Go on a date with me.” Hyejoo says. It wasn’t even a question but more of a command. And she has the audacity to look proud of it since she stood there with both her arms on her sides and a wide grin. 

It took Chaewon a few seconds to register what the girl asked and once it clicked, she became a blushing mess. Her cheeks tainted pink and the tips of her ears turned red. She almost slipped off the stool from how much she started shaking that Yerim, who was walking by, had to steady her. 

Once she regained balance and Yerim laughed at her, Chaewon finally functioned enough to speak, “W-what? On.. a d-date?” 

Hyejoo nodded confidently. The smile still present on her face showing off her gums and her chest puffed out a little. 

Chaewon was speechless, unable to believe what she just heard. Despite working together for quite a while, Chaewon hasn’t got used to Hyejoo’s bluntness. On most occasions, Hyejoo would be the one to tell a customer off if they were causing problems in their cafe.

So to have Hyejoo just casually and bluntly tell Chaewon to go on a date together threw her off a little. Especially since Chaewon has been having a lowkey attraction to the younger girl. 

_ “It’s not lowkey when I always catch you gawking at her for too long it’s not considered straight anymore.” Jinsoul nonchalantly says during one of their shifts in the past.  _

_ “Be quiet!” Chaewon says as she tries to shove Jinsouls face away who only laughed at her.  _

Okay maybe it wasn’t lowkey but still. It was all overwhelming with these rush of emotions. She couldn’t find the words to speak so she’s been staring at Hyejoo with a gaping mouth. 

Seeing how quiet the girl was, Hyejoo began to doubt herself. Her confidence that she managed to build up the past week to finally ask her out for so long slowly slipping away. Maybe she read all the signs wrong. 

She shot Yerim a panicked look over her shoulder. Yerim was the only person who knew of her interest with the blonde and even assured her it was mutual. But the girl just frowned and shrugged, not knowing how to help. 

Hyejoo gave a nervous smile to Chaewon and started to visibly deflate, bringing a hand to scratch her nape. “Or… not?” She nervously laughed. “Just forget I asked--”

“Yes.” 

Hyejoo widens her eyes. “What?” 

Chaewon nodded shyly and looked everywhere but the dark haired girl. “Yes I’d love to go on a date with you.” 

Joy filled Hyejoo's body and she began to smile again. Chaewon’s breath hitched at the sight. Damn it Hyejoo’s smile makes Chaewon weak. 

“Okay cool. Let’s go somewhere after our shift is done?” Hyejoo asks. 

Chaewon smiles back, “Yeah that’d be nice.” 

Hyejoo nods and silence comes between them. Chaewon was tapping her fingers along the side of the mug she’s been holding between her fingers. They were both smiling shyly at each other, both looking like two idiots in love and Yerim thinks she had enough with this amount of gay energy. 

“Alright ladies, stop ogling at each other and get back to work.” Yerim says as she whips Hyejoos ass with a hand towel. The girl yelps in surprise and glares at her friend before muttering and walking away to tend with the register. Chaewon giggles and Yerim laughs along with her. Yerim shoots Chaewon a wink and a smile before going back to work preparing the drinks. 

Chaewon puts the last of the new mugs onto the shelf and hops off the stool. She takes another look at it and smiles. It was embarrassing how she has to use the stool to reach the top shelf but something about how Hyejoo putting hearts around her name was endearing. 

Taking a quick glance at the dark haired girl, Chaewon couldn’t deny that she likes the other girl more than she thought. 

  
  


\--

  
  


Chaewon and Hyejoo were laughing as they walked out of the building together. The bright smiles on their faces already prove to show how well their date went. 

After their shift ended and Jiwoo replaced them, Hyejoo took Chaewon at a nearby ramen restaurant to which the latter was very excited upon entering the place. To say the least, Chaewon felt like she was in heaven and Hyejoo couldn’t stop thinking how she wants to continue seeing Chaewon happy like that. 

Afterwards, Chaewon dragged her by the arm and brought them to an arcade where they spent most of the time getting high scores on most of the games. Chaewon, to Hyejoo’s surprise, was a god with the shooter games. While Hyejoo literally almost broke the punching bag machine with how hard she swung. 

Eventually they got kicked out when one of the workers caught Hyejoo sticking her arm in the hole of a claw machine game and Chaewon was quietly cheering her on. 

Now they’re walking side by side down the road heading to their house still giggling. 

It’s been awhile since Chaewon had so much fun like this. Hyejoo was a fun person to be around. Despite them always bickering during work, Chaewon never realized how they cliqued well together. They both shared a common interest in video games but it never crossed their minds to even play together. But starting today, that’ll change after they exchanged usernames for the various games awaiting at their homes. 

Chae won giggles at something Hyejoo was talking about. Her hands were stuffed in the pockets of her jacket yet waved them around as she was telling her a story. The sight was cute seeing the girl just flapping her jacket. 

“I’m just saying if Jiwoo didn’t trip over her feet and spilled coffee everywhere then maybe that short haired chick wouldn’t think she’s a weirdo.” Hyejoo shrugs. 

Chaewon rolled her eyes. “You’re just saying that because  _ you  _ think Jiwoo is weird.” 

“Okay and? Everyone who works at Cafe Rosy is a weirdo.” 

Chaewon pouts, looking up at her with puppy eyes, “Even me?” 

Hyejoo stopped walking and hummed, “Hmm… nah.” 

The blonde girl lights up and starts grinning. 

“You’re still just a peanut.” 

The grin disappeared and instead a frown replaced it. Hyejoo was looking at her with that same shit eating grin that always irks Chaewon. Before she could retaliate, Hyejoo continued. 

“You’re my cute peanut.” Hyejoo finishes while she pats her head like she always does whenever she teases her, and gently runs her fingers through Chaewon’s blonde locks. 

Chaewon felt her heartbeat quicken flushed red at the possessive term Hyejoo just casually just threw out but she particularly didn’t mind it one bit. 

Especially with the way Hyejoo was looking at her like she’s the only person in the world. Chaewon swears she might melt. 

Although it wasn’t verbally said yet, it was obvious they shared the same feelings. The time they spent together today was enough to tell each other their hidden feelings.

The way they would stand close together; their arms brushing against each other. The glances they steal from each when one would think they weren’t looking. When Hyejoo would wipe a stain next to Chaewons mouth. Or when Chaewon finally mustered the courage to hold Hyejoo’s pinky and Hyejoo took initiative and interlaced their fingers together. 

Chaewon was starting to feel shy under her gaze and shoved Hyejoo's face away before quickly walking off. She hears Hyejoo laugh right behind her and her footsteps fast approaching her and feels a weight around her shoulder.

Looking over, she sees Hyejoo’s arm wrapped around her in a protective hold. Chaewon smiled and brought a hand up to interlock it with Hyejoo’s. It was a perfect fit like a puzzle piece put together to complete the picture. 

Chaewon looked up at Hyejoo and beams at her, her silver tooth peeking out of the corner of her mouth. 

Hyejoo grins down at Chaewon, holding her hand tighter, before she leaned in and pulled her closer. Chaewon felt giddy and her heart skip a beat when she felt Hyejoo's lips pressed against her skin. 

Maybe being short wasn't too bad because Chaewon found out she was right.

Hyejoo was at the perfect height to give her a forehead kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed :D  
> me vs. putting references from my other fics into new fics ;>
> 
> twt: @httphyewonz


End file.
